1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus that can automatically provide a name to an image file.
2. Description of the Related Art
A communication apparatus, such as a facsimile, that can automatically provide a name to a data file, which is received from outside or generated within itself, has been known. The name is decided based on identification information. The identification information is either transmitted according to a communication control procedure or a protocol procedure of the communication apparatus. For details see Japanese Patent Application Laid-open Publication No. 2003-179735.
In electrophotographic copy machines, or network-connected copy machines, image data is stored in an image memory. The image data is then called from the image memory whenever required and used for printing images. When storing the image data in the image memory, a file name is automatically attached to the image data. The file name is created with the date and the time at which scanning was carried out. Moreover, a predetermined extension is provided to the file name. However, contents of file can not be guessed from the file name. Therefore, a user must open the file to see the contents of the file, which is time consuming. Moreover, such file names are not convenient when searching a required file.